And I Want You to be Mine
by Cloverfish
Summary: Dino really needs some help to realize his own feelings...or maybe he's just too dumb to realize it himself...oneshot, D18. Rated for...-cough- light violence


**And I Want you to be Mine  
**

**A few words from the Authoress:** I don't know what was possessing me, but believe it or not, I actually wanted to make this GiottoTsuna...or worse, XanHiba, wonder where did I got that one...anyway, I finally decided it's Dinohiba, since Dino is such a cute klutz when he's around our beloved (and fearsome) Kyoya ...

_Disclaimer: I've decided! This is the last disclaimer I'm going to write!! Do you all seriously think these disclaimers are...needed!? Hell, we know no one here owns any of the characters other than the Ocs, right!? (And I don't even use Ocs...)**--rambling ends**_

--

The young Cavallone had been thinking lately. He had been having this weird feeling whenever his little brother gets close to the Vongola Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Whether it was loverly concern or simply a brotherly concern, he still didn't understand. It wasn't like those brotherly love feelings.

Hell, it's not even a _lovey-dovey _feeling. It was more like...jealousy. But he wasn't sure who was the jealousy for. Was he jealous to Hibari that he got to be so close with his little brother all the time? Or could he be jealous to Tsuna instead that he had Hibari by his side all the time?

All the thinking was getting on his nerves, so he decided to talk to his ex-mentor about it. He mentally hoped that Reborn won't kill him for such an egoistical question. The hitman must be expecting a question about the mafia rather than about his own feelings.

--

Well, his hope came true.

At least Reborn didn't kill him. He only gave him the _usual _punishment that he used to receive back in his apprenticeship with Reborn years ago. Now he remembers correctly the reason of Tsuna's 'not-so-over' over fear of Reborn's punishments,

"I wasn't expecting this kind of question, bucking horse Dino." Reborn said with a frown. Dino scratched his head. "I know I shouldn't be talking about my personal life now...it's just...it's been bugging me. I just couldn't make it out, so..." Dino was abruptly cut by Reborn then. "Baka. I wasn't talking about the question. I was talking about you."

"Huh?"

Reborn sighed. "Tell me, am I your private Psychologist or what?" Dino stared. _But when he had these kinds of problem he talked to Tsuna...and...and right now...his problem is about Tsuna!! How should he ask the core of his problems about __that problem itself__? _Reborn looked at Dino. "Look, the guardians isn't just Hibari. Talk to Yamamoto, he might as well give you a solution."

Dino smiled. "Thanks for the tip!" he said before leaving to get Yamamoto.

--

"Eh? What was that again?"

Dino sighed for the third time. It was rather hard explaining such complex problem to an air-head like Yamamoto. Okay, probably not as air-headed as that 'Sasagawa', but still...

"I...please, don't tell Tsuna about this...I've been feeling rather weird whenever I see Tsuna and that Kyoya together...more like...I was being jealous. But I couldn't seem to find out who was I jealous to..."

Yamamoto finally get the problem. "Ah. Well...actually, once, I also felt the same way towards Gokudera..." he said with a grin, surprising Dino to the extreme. "You DID!?"

"Ahaha, well...in those kinds of condition...true, you must be jealous to one of them. You should just try tailing Tsuna or Hibari more. If you feel the same when Tsuna's close to someone else...well...then you're jealous to Hibari. But when you feel like that when _Hibari _was with someone else...okay, that didn't make sense." Yamamoto ended with a sigh, then a smile. "Sorry if that didn't help."

Dino shook his head. "No, that actually gave me some help. Thanks a lot."

"Good luck with whatever you're going to do, then!"

--

Dino decided to try Yamamoto's tip afterwards. He spent the next few days tailing both Hibari and Tsuna. But STILL...

After four days of tailing, he still didn't get it.

_Maybe I really should talk to Tsuna. Who cares about the problem anyway? I can always lie a bit...right?_

_--_

"...and so...that's the problem. 'think you can help, Tsuna?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Dino. "Wait, wait, let me repeat that once more time to make sure I heard you well. You have a friend, and this friend of yours is rather confused about his feelings towards his friends?" Dino nodded rapidly while grinning like a fool. Tsuna looked at him.

Then he sighed.

"Dino-san, I know you're lying. Tell me the truth. Your face says everything."

_Ugh, traitor!!_ Dino mentally screamed at his sweating face. "...fine, Tsuna. I admit. This 'friend'...no, actually...the problem is about me. I'm rather confused these days...about my feelings to you and Kyoya."

Tsuna blinked. "To Hibari-san and me?" Dino nodded. "For some reasons I feel...jealous when I see you two together...but...I can't seem to find out who I was jealous with..." Tsuna was silent for a while before smiling widely. "Dino-san...what do you think if I go out with Hibari-san?"

Dino blushed at his imagination of Tsuna going to the amusement park with Hibari. "Wha-I-I-" Tsuna chuckled. "Let's say I go out with Hibari-san one day. Then let's say I kiss him. How will you feel?"

"Why-I feel like I have to interrupt your little 'quality time'!! There's no way I'm going to let my little brother with that kind of person! EVEN IF YOU CHOOSE HIM!" Dino said loudly. Tsuna smiled. "Then what if _Hibari-san _kiss me back?"

Dino stared at Tsuna. "You're kidding."

Tsuna frowned. "I'm asking about your feelings here. Truth please, Dino-san." Dino looked at Tsuna. And it hit him straight across his face.

"I...I'm going to feel...betrayed..."

Tsuna smiled once again. "Hibari-san must be at the park by this time of the day. If you run fast enough I think you'll be able to catch him before he returns to the school."

And the mafia boss-in-training could only giggle as he saw Dino stumbled across a trash bin on his way to the park.

--

Hibari had just finished beating up another group of yakuza (who were actually crowding in front of him...herbivores...) when Dino arrived at the park.

"What are you doing here, Cavallone?"

Dino smiled, panting. "N...nothing, just want to say I love you."

_**SMACK!!  
**_

Dino could feel the iron tonfa hitting his jaw. Hibari was definitely pissed. "...after all that crowding herbivores, I have no time for your jokes." Dino wiped the blood, which was starting to come out from the edge of his mouth. "Well, for your information that was no joke, Kyoya."

Boy, he was expecting another blow. He called Kyoya 'Kyoya', and to make things worse he said _Ti Amo _to the most feared man in Namimori. Hoo great, he was so going to die.

But that expected blow never came. Dino blinked.

Hibari was looking at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me' expression. "You know...you look rather cute when you're angry. Maybe it's a reason of why do I want to keep you mine huh?" Dino said innocently. Hibari quickly blushed at the sentence. "Y...you..._KAMI KOROSU!!"_

Oh, the expected blow came after all. But for some reasons, Dino Cavallone could feel some _love _in the blow that Hibari gave him.

Maybe Hibari had just became his after all.

--

**Wow...that actually sounds more like a one-sided D18...(lol Dino thinks too much...) I think I still need training with my romance one-shots though...so I'll wait for your comments, readers!**


End file.
